


Necessary Talk

by tigereyes45



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: North being a good big brother, Siblings Talking, Two siblings who love each other before everything goes to shit, these two give me so much angst, writing I did to help myself cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: North wakes up one night. Going on a walk he is not surprised to find South in need of some company and perhaps a few less drinks.





	Necessary Talk

It was late in the evening when North found her out of bed. She had notorious nightmares since childhood. The stuff that would drive any person mad from lack of sleep. It was one of these he thought would be the cause of her company in the cafeteria. The drink he could assume was hers too. A way of coping she had found back when they were teenagers.

“Care for some company?”

“Only if you’re buying.” She replies gesturing to her nearly empty drink.

“I’m pretty sure these are on the director’s tab. Unless this is shore leave. Which if it is then York owes be a few.”

“I should collect them for you then.”

North chuckles. He slides onto the metal bench next to his little sister. “Hey, you alright?”

“Of course. Just enjoying a few drinks by myself. The picture perfect of alright-ness.” South snaps back.

“Nightmares again?” Inquires North. The only reason he was up was due to some snoring from his roommate.

“I wish.” She spats. Quickly she downs the rest of her drink. North waits patiently for his sister to elaborate.

“You’re always so fucking perfect. Ya know that?” Oh so it was about her insecurities again. Honestly he shouldn’t have been surprised, but he thought she had gotten over them when she was accepted into the program. He should have known better. He crosses his hands together as she continues. “Everywhere we go everyone knowns North and his little sister. That is how everyone in this damned program refers to me! It is how everyone has always refers to me! I am tired of always being in your shadow North.” The fight begins to leave her. Her next words were released with a heavy sigh. “I am so tired of it North.”

He looks her over. It takes a careful eye to notice her eyes glistening. The way her fingers twisted together before she pulls them apart and curls them. How she would never look anyone in the eye when she was truly sad. His strong, angry, independent, lost, little sister.

“Hey, despite what everyone says you are not me. I am not you, but I am thankful we are always placed together. That everyone knows you are my little sister, because I am so proud of you. You are so strong South. You always stand up to anyone, even Texas. Now that takes some balls.” He laughs. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders he pulls her closer to him. “Is it really so bad that we always end up as a pair? I mean, it means that my best friend is always watching my back.” North says genuinely.

South stops shaking. For a moment he thought she was going to storm off. Instead she looks up at him and laughs. “You are so sappy North.”

“But I’ve always got your back, South.” He reminds her happily.

“And I’m watching yours.”

He knows the punch is coming even before his arm feels the numbing sting. He shakes it off and looks down at her empty cup. “I think it’s time for a refill.”

“Cheers to that.” South shouts just a little too loud. All of the lights turn on as the counselor's voice plays.

“Agent North, Agent South. It is well beyond resting hours. Please retire to your individual bunks for the night. If you wish you can continue drinking tomorrow. After you finish your twenty laps the director has ordered you two to perform first.”

“Shit!” South curses as her head falls back.

North laughs. “I guess it’s time we get back to our beds South.” She groans. “Come on. I’ll walk you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I felt the need to write after thinking about these two and just project freelancer in general. I might write more stories about these two or the other siblings and their dynamics in rvb.


End file.
